Alice's Words
by CameoRuby
Summary: Alice had to leave. She had to. And so she did. But what waited for her when she returned home? A husband and a life-long debt. Will she ever make it back to Wonderland? Or is it she who needs saving? HatterXAlice. Rated M for safety. Is dark though.
1. Chapter 1

_Warning: This story is not a very happy-go-lucky story. It has scenes of every day life (for some people). There IS violence, abuse, bad words and naughty things. If you do not wish to read about anything nasty, then I think you should consider going back and choosing a different story to read. However, if you feel that you can handle some very dark scenes, then congratulations. Read on._

_ALERT:Oh, and if you do not feel like reading a very dark story but you'd like to read some of my work, I will be posting some more happy stories very soon, so you can wait for them, if you'd like. _

Alice was trapped.

Her cage was not within iron bars, or in a cage like the singing canary in the parlour room. No, her cage was wrought with the rules and orders of her New Life.

The girl in question sat on a soft window seat, her blonde hair alight with streaks of sunlight. Her soft blue eyes sought out something far away, across the meadows and into the darkened forest. At first, if you just happened to pass the room, this is what you would see. A glance, just at the surface and not beneath or above. However, if you took a moment, perhaps paused in the doorway, you would realise the drooping way she held her shoulders, the body shape that meant that her upper body was confined with a corset, and her stockinged feet. Of course, if you looked even closer, you would see her tempting lips speak whispered song.

_Hush-a-bye,_

_Don't you cry,_

_You'll return,_

_One day soon._

The whispered words were just that – a secret, words carried but not meant to be heard.

But, of course, you would never walk past this door, or have the chance to pause and wonder…

For the house was an empty shell, housing a man of business and vile, and a young woman, who chased faraway dreams of a place called

Wonderland.

CHAPTER ONE: Whispers

Alice was hot and bothered. Her stockings clung to her legs, restricting her almost as much as the heavy dress that had hardly a movement within it at all. Her breaths came out in short gasps for air, the hard corset pressing in on her chest from all directions.

"Alice." The man clutching her arm in a death grip whispered harshly. "Would you be _quiet!_"

Alice narrowed her eyes but kept a small frozen smile on her face, making her look quite mad. "I'm suffocating!" She whispered back, just as firmly.

The man nodded at a man as he rushed Alice past. Finally he reached a small alcove and pushed her inside roughly.

Alice tumbled against the stone wall, doubled over as she tried to catch her breath. For a minute there was only the sound of her breathing, before she stood and rubbed her arm. She met the stormy grey eyes of Lord Damon and her own blue eyes grew cold.

"Are you done?" He growled, reaching for her.

Twenty five year old Alice dodged his hand and crossed her arms resolutely. "No! I didn't even want to come to this party in the first place!"

Damon stepped towards her, seething. "You have no say in what we do! You are just there to look _pretty!_" He looked her up and down with distaste. "And you can't even do that!"

Alice, who had stepped away again at his searching eyes, fumed. She had half the mind to slap him, to tell him to stuff his thoughts up his-

"Enough." Lord Damon announced and grabbed her hip. His hand slid down to her thigh.

Alice turned and did the only thing she thought of.

The slap rang out in the stone space. She breathed hard. Her eyes opened wide as she stumbled backwards. Her hand reached up to her cheek and her eyes watered.

Lord Damon tightened his grip on her upraised hand, and his other rand retracted from Alice's face and returned to his side.

Alice was shocked. A man before had never slapped her. It hurt a lot more than being slapped by her sister. She expected to see a large red mark on her face when she looked into her mirror that evening. But for now, she lowered her hand and glared furiously at Lord Damon.

He was smirking and the sight of her furious eyes only fuelled his spite. Perhaps a little intoxicated by that evening's drinks, he shoved her backwards and she fell.

Suddenly, as though noticing his change in demeanour, she tried to get up, but he pushed her down and raised his fist.

Alice slipped into her thoughts. She thought of lovely words that started with W.

Winter. Waffles. Waking. Wallflower. Waltz. Want. Wardrobe. Warm.

She smiled languidly.

Warrior. Water. Wash. Waterfall. Waterlily. Watermelon. Wattlebird.

Her eyes started to flutter shut. She curled tighter into a ball, her body and mind disconnected.

Wave. Wayward. Weary… Weep… Weird… Welcome, Welfare-

"Wench!" Lord Damon rumbled as he swung.

Alice giggled, how strange. Wench.

Whistling, whirling, whisk, wilting, whooping, wiggling, wild, will, window, wink, wisdom,

Whisper…

Wish…

"Wonderland…" 

_A/N: There we go, first chapter I have ever written on Alice In Wonderland. Just a repeat - it is based of the wonderful Tim Burton's visualisation of Alice in Wonderland - his movie of 2010. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Madder, or Sadder?**

Chessur languidly rolled in midair. He grinned upside down.

"How go you today, Tarrant?"

Tarrant Hightopp's eyes slowly moved to the mess of blue fur, lying in the air above him. He opened his mouth, but thought better and closed it. He returned his eyes to the piece of paper on his workbench.

Chessur smoothly hovered down to land on the desk. His luminous eyes stared into the Hatter's dull green eyes.

"What are we doing this fine morning, hmm?"

Tarrant murmured something in Scottish that sounded very insulting towards the cat, before answering in a dull monotone.

"Six Impossible Things That Are True."

The Cheshire Cat was not surprised. One day the Hatter was staring at the armour in White Queen's palace, the next he was searching Underland for the perfect picnic spot.

"Oh really?" Chessur purred and licked a paw. "How many have you got?"

The Hatter flinched. "Five."

Satisfied with the conversation so far, Chessur slowly got off the piece of paper, turned and glanced at it. The Hatter snatched it quickly away, bringing it possessively up to his chest.

"So we _do _have a theme as I thought." Chessur stated with a grin as he made himself comfortable in front of the hatter. "I could give you another, if you'd like…"

The Hatter's eyes glanced around the room quickly, before he set the paper back down carefully. Chessur noticed that he kept one finger on the paper at all times.

"Say, do you have any tea-"

Chessur disappeared as the Hatter flung scissors towards him. He reappeared on the Hatter's windowsill. This time, he did not look happy.

"Didn't anyone tell you it's rude to throw scissors at guests? You weren't even holding them the right way-" Chessur ducked as a mannequin flew at him. He glanced at it, lying on the empty flowerbed outside the little hat house. "Well, that was unfortunate." He turned back to the Hatter, who was staring back at the paper like nothing happened.

"Goodbye Tarrant." Chessur bade and looked once more at his comatose friend, before disappearing.

_Fairfarren Chessur. _Tarrant thought absent minded, and twiddled his thumbs.

_One: Her eyes are bluer than any sea or sky._

_Two: Her hair is like golden silk – no – sunlight._

_Three: Her hands were like an angel's upon my face._

_Four: She is no longer a child – she is a woman. _

_Five: She left and I didn't tell her._

Tarrant paused for a moment longer before raising his hand.

_Six: I have to find her. _

The next day, when Chessur came to call, he searched the whole house for any sign of the Sad Hatter, but it was only when he ventured into the garden did he find an upturned piece of earth. Curious, he delicately removed the dirt to find a glass jar. The top spun off and he reached in.

As he read the piece of paper, his grin got wider and wider, until it was all that was left.

He disappeared and the piece of paper fell to the ground lazily.

_Six: She left and I didn't tell her._

_Seven: I have to find her._

* * *

Tarrant was different. Tarrant was strange. People thought Tarrant would never speak again. But there he was, running through Underland to a particular place in mind.

"Things with A," He growled in a Scottish accent as he ran.

"Alice. Alice Kingsley. Alice, the girl who-"

"Left you?" A blue cat offered.

The Hatter slid to a stop and whipped around.

"I found your note, Tarrant." The Cat licked a paw and grinned. "Lovely hiding place."

Tarrant glared. "If you've come to stop me-"

"Oh but why would I do that?" The cat interjected suddenly, noticing the blackening eyes of his friend. "You see…" The cat stalked forwards. "_I _want Alice back _too._"

Tarrant's eyes went wide.

The Cat shook his head slowly. "However, Time will not allow it-"

"Then I WILL FIGHT 'IM!" The Hatter roared, slipping into his Scottish accent.

"No need for theatrics, Tarrant." Chessur put emphasis on his name. "But, if you would have allowed me to finish, you would know by now."

The Hatter waited for the cat to finish impatiently. "Well?" He growled.

"Well what?" Chessur purred, grinning.

The Hatter turned and stalked away-

"Time! Time! TIME!" A little white blur rushed past the Hatter and Chessur before suddenly stopping and turning back around.

The White Rabbit bounced on either foot in front of the Hatter. "H-H-Hatter! You…you're out and about!"

Tarrant glared. "It would seem so, Nivens."

"Nivens," Chessur purred, walking towards the two. "How fare you?"

Nivens McTwisp shook his head rapidly. "Oh not well, not well. You're late, you're late!"

"Me…don't you mean Hatter?" Chessur tilted his head towards the confused man.

Nivens turned to the Hatter and nodded. "Yes, yes! That's what I meant! Oh, you're going to be late, late, late!"

"I'm busy, I'm not going anywhere-"

"Oh, yes you are! Queen's orders!" The White Rabbit glanced at his pocket watch, tapped it and then gave a wail, "Now _I'm_ late!"

Chessur chuckled as the White Rabbit ran away. "It seems he was very nervous of you Hatter. Although, I suppose that's what happens when you threaten to break his time keeper."

Tarrant seemed to be fighting with himself. One moment his body would drag him forward, while the next his head would drag him to the right.

Chessur watched with bored eyes. "Would you make your mind up, Hatter? You're making the flowers talk."

The Hatter gave a mad Scottish yell, before tearing off to the right. His figure disappeared into the trees.

"Right. Well, the Queen's Palace it is." Chessur took his time as he stood, stretched and then hovered after him.

"Your Majesty. Two visitors await you in the Parlour."

The White Queen popped one last cherry into her mouth, before standing. "Thank you."

She smiled at the March Hare, "Please excuse me, Thackery." She ducked as he threw the bowl of cherries at her, and then continued out the doorway.

As she made her way through the snowy palace, the Queen wondered how the Hatter fared. She thought back briefly to the first day of Alice's departure. He had seemed sad, but still he celebrated and danced and laughed and drank tea. Then the festivities started to die down and everything went back to normal – or as normal as it could be in Underland.

"_Your Majesty? You called?" The Hatter grinned as he bowed. _

"_Oh, Hatter, you're a hero now – I don't see why you should be so formal when we're in private." Queen Mirana smiled._

_The Hatter flinched. "Well, I don't believe I was the only hero – Alice was too, and is, and will be –"_

"_Hatter." She said firmly. _

"_I'm fine. I'm fine." He snapped back to it and smiled slightly. _

_Queen Mirana had glimpsed the madness growing in his eyes. It was a gradual build up, but soon any mention of Frabjous Day, or Alice or sometimes even tea would touch a nerve and he'd start to go off on one of his many mad streaks. _

"_I have a quest for you." She began. "You do not need to accept, or decline."_

"_Then how will I answer? If I did not accept and do not decline, then your quest is really just a bunch of words carried on a breath to no one in particular, with no objective or answer." The Mad Hatter tilted his head and grinned madly. _

_Mirana had felt like throttling him then, but had declined and instead stroked the wall. _

"_I would like you to travel throughout Underland and inspect every corner for-"_

"_STAYNE AND THE BLOODY BIG HEAD." Tarrant roared Scottishly, and snapped to attention, "I will do it!"_

"_Hatter." Mirana shook her head. "That is not what I asked of you. I have already sent out knights to keep an eye on them. Instead, I want you to travel around and give me a report on every part of Underland."_

"_You can leave tomorrow."_

_And before she could let herself class her friend as truly mad, she strode away, keeping her eyes to the ceiling to keep the tears in. _

_What had she done to him? No, why did she give the Blood to her…why? Why did he choose to love her in such a way and form that even though it was so powerful, they could never be together? Their love was impossible-_

"_Your Majesty." The Hatter's voice was distant._

_Mirana did not dare turn, but she paused._

"_I think of Six Impossible Things That Are True every day before breakfast. Do you?"_

_It was a question not wanting an answer, and Mirana knew not to answer. She took a deep breath, as her friend wandered off mumbling in his own world, before striding towards her private quarters._

"_L words – lovely, large, lemon, legs, look, lay, love, love, love…love?"_

Mirana shook her head to dislodge the memory and straightened her posture. She placed a frozen smile on her face and wafted into the Parlour.

"Chessur, Hatter, how pleasant to see you!" She sang and crossed over to them.

Chessur licked a paw and the Hatter inclined his head slightly.

"Your Majesty, I believe you sent Nivens after us." Tarrant stated quietly.

"Oh yes, that's right." The Queen smiled, "Well, would you like some-"

Chessur shook his head slightly and the Queen quickly changed course.

"-information?"

The Hatter smiled grimly. "Yes. Please. Your Highness."

The Queen sighed, "You know, Hatter, I cannot let you above if you do not co operate." The Hatter stirred confusedly. "You have to be a bit more sane if you want me to let you up there. I don't want you injuring people."

The Hatter gaped. "Y-You mean-"

"Yes, Hatter. I will allow you to visit the Otherworld. That is why I called you here-"

But the rest of the queen's speech fell on only Chessur's ears as the Hatter spun around and decided to do an outrageous futterwacken.

"Well, that was expected." Chessur sighed. His tail waved as he chuckled. "Perhaps you had better snap him out of it."

The Queen however was thinking so hard that she didn't hear Chessur, and the cat felt rather out of it. He hmphed and disappeared.

A few minutes later, the Hatter collapsed onto the floor and started trying to make angels, but there was no snow or sand. The Queen had seated herself on the floor and was currently waving her fingers elegantly.

"Chessur," She said thoughtfully.

Reluctantly, the blue cat appeared in front of her. His tail swished docilely.

"I believe that I would like you to accompany the Hatter on his travelling…" The Queen smiled, "Of course, I do not know why. You two have so many arguments."

Chessur was secretly delighted. He loved venturing to the Otherworld, and very _very_ deep down he had a liking towards Alice and her quirky ways.

"If I must, Mirana." He sighed. Unlike everyone else, Chessur had no problem calling the Queen by her name.

The Queen couldn't resist a dainty giggle as the cat winked one luminous eye at her.

The Hatter, having heard this, did not really care. It does not matter, he thought, for I will see Alice either or any way.

"However," The Queen interjected, "Chessur. You are to travel to Alice first, and then report back." The Hatter froze. "Hatter, you are to stay here until Chessur returns. Then, if I deem it suitable, you may leave."

"Deem it suitable?" He echoed faintly. "…Suitable? What a strange S word. As is shock, surprise, sadness, psycho-"

"That is a P word, Tarrant." Chessur said, smug.

"-scream, stun, sword, spite, sin-"

"How about _sense_?" Chessur offered.

The Hatter stopped his list and was silent. Finally, he took a deep breath and stood tall. "I will…I will abide by your terms, Mirana."

Mirana smiled happily. "Good. I offer you your old quarters for residence. You may stay here while you wait for Chessur to return."

The Hatter nodded. He did not look at the cat, feeling a rush of jealousy for that bloody cat. "Find me when you are done."

With that, he strode away.

"Chessur." The Queen said loftily.

Chessur disappeared instantaneously.

_A/N: Second Chapter done! :) Just so you know, in the last chapter, Lord Damon did not rape Alice - as someone asked. He simply hit her. I'm not that ghastly. Oh, and there's another scene next chapter where it might appear that he is raping her, but he is not. Seriously. :)_


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE: Discovery and Reaction

Chessur had been to the Otherworld various times before. He was, after all, so talented at reappearing and disappearing in so many handy places, so it was very predictable for him to be sent out on these kinds of errands.

Of course, usually he had an idea of where to go.

"Where is that girl…?" He wondered as he glided out of a familiar manor.

He hadn't really expected her to be at home, sitting in that boring old room of hers. But still, he tried. As he thought, he found it empty, with all furniture gone.

She could just not be in the country at all – she could still be searching her world for answers. But it had been a while.

"Ah." The Cheshire cat paused. Perhaps that was the problem.

He had been looking for the nineteen-year-old girl that visited that long time ago. She could be very much older now.

"Oh how time flies." He murmured and reappeared a mile or two down the road. He didn't know how much Time had flew, for they never chatted, but he did know that the Time in Underland was not the same Time in Otherworld. They were completely different.

He quickly searched that house, before searching three more. In the last, he found a little open book on a table. Quickly, he realised it was some kind of address book. He checked the room, before flicking through to 'K'.

Kingsley… "Huh. Not here."

He flipped the book back to the page it first was on, before a name caught his eye.

"Mr Lord Damon," He read slowly, "and Alice." The cat grinned. "Well, it is 'Just Alice'. It sounds very much like 'The Alice', to me."

He disappeared just as a maid entered the room, a confused look upon her brow.

"I swear I heard someone talking in here…" She whispered.

"Oh really," Said another, giggling as she walked past. "You and your fantasies."

The first maid rolled her eyes and followed the second back upstairs.

The Cat knew he had found the right place, for he smelled the scent of Jabberwocky blood as soon as he appeared in the entryway.

Of course, once inside, he felt a little doubt.

The house was dark and grim, not at all colourful as how he pictured Alice's new residence. But, he thought, perhaps this is how it was everywhere – dull and monotonous.

Chessur hovered through to a hall (just as boring as before). He listened for any signs of movement, but could not hear a peep.

Instead, he followed his nose to a wooden door on the second floor. Lazily, he slid through the keyhole and into the room.

There, curled up in a protective ball on a grand bed, was a girl – no, a young woman! – dressed in nothing but a nightgown. Chessur noticed the discarded stockings, corset, and (what appeared to be) a large mountain of heavy fabric.

This had his attention for only a moment, before he then decided to take the time to study the small room. It was a dull cream colour – everywhere. The only furniture was the bed, an enormous dresser, a tiny desk – and a cracked looking glass.

"My oh my, it appears our Alice has quite the rage." The cat grinned before lying on the bed at the blonde girl's feet.

He stared at her until she began to wake.

First, she lifted her arms and stretched her feet, narrowly missing Chessur. Then, she rubbed her eyes and gave a great yawn. Finally, she opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling.

As she did, the light in her eyes began to diminish, and she sighed with such sadness that Chessur had to let her know he was there.

"Good morning Alice."

Alice jumped and scrambled off the bed. She landed with a silent thud on the floor, staring up at the blue cat.

Chessur did not have time to dodge what came next.

Thin arms wrapped around his middle and brought him up to her chest, almost squashing him. The girl rubbed her cheek against his head and began crying.

Chessur was a little shocked at first (too shocked to even grin), before he relaxed and chuckled.

"Little girl, who's not so little anymore, didn't someone, the same outstanding colour as me, give you the great advice that crying does not solve anything?"

Alice drew back, smiling a watery smile. She hastily replaced him on the bed and wiped her eyes. "Oh yes, I was just so…so relieved!"

"Relieved?" The cat echoed, setting his fur right.

"Yes." She tilted her head, "You are real. It wasn't all a dream! I'm not mad."

Chessur raised an eyebrow. "Would it be such a bad thing if you were?"

Alice sighed (something Chessur noticed she did a lot), "Oh it wouldn't be in Underland, but here. Well, lets say it's not such a good thing. Look how they treated Aunt Imogene."

Chessur did not care how anyone treated Aunt Imogene. Not really. He was only worried about himself…and his friends and family. Alice was one he cared about, so when he saw the bruises on her arm, his fur bristled.

Unless Alice was extremely clumsy now, those bruises had been inflicted upon her. He felt a ripple of anger, but grinned to stuff it down.

Alice however was talking to him. He struggled to grab a hold of the conversation again.

"-It's been six years Chessur! Well, here. I wonder time must be different in Wonderland, mustn't it? After all, I could not spend all that time in Wonderland, slaying the Jabberwocky, to only return to the Ascots' manor the same day."

Chessur blinked. "Yes, yes. There is time difference from Underland to here, but it cannot be measured. One does not know if it is fast or slow or frozen. It is just another thing that cannot be answered by mere mortals."

Alice felt relaxed with the strange cadence that one spoke in Underland. She smiled a true smile and felt better than she had in years.

"So, my dear, what have you been doing all those six years?"

"Well," Alice began and told him.

"Travelling the world. It must have been very exciting for you. But, it took you six years? Why oh why are you in such a _dreary _house? Surely the Hatter had some influence on your colour." Chessur purred smugly.

Alice gasped and her eyes brightened. She clapped her hands together and leant forward. "Oh Chessur! How is he? How is my Hatter?"

"_Your_ Hatter?" Chessur curled up tightly and grinned.

Alice's pale face flushed. "I – you – Really –"

"Cat got your tongue?" He smirked, and rolled onto his back, staring at her upside down. "The Hatter is very much like this house."

Alice looked around the room confusedly. "You mean he has grown _larger_?"

Chessur let out a sharp laugh. "No, dear. I mean he has lost his colour."

"Lost his colour?" Alice repeated. She pictured the Hatter with grey clothes and with grey eyes-

"Oh no, Lord Damon!" Alice gasped, and stood too quickly. She tripped over the corset lying dangerously on the floor, and landed on the mountain of fabric.

"Be careful, Alice!" the Cat hissed, and wondered if maybe she had grown clumsy.

Alice stood and wavered. Suddenly, the entire colour drained from her face (or what she had left) and she hurried over to him.

"Hurry, you must disappear!" She waved her hands at him as if she were trying to clear smoke.

The Cat looked at her sceptically. Then, he heard the heavy footsteps in the hall. Sighing he spun back onto all fours.

"Fairfarren Alice." He grinned and disappeared.

Her words carried back to him as he travelled.

"Please come back…"

There was a hesitant knock on the wooden door.

Tarrant did not answer. He never did.

"Ah. Mr…er…Hatter. Her Majesty the Queen has requested you join her and the Cheshire cat in the ballroom."

Tarrant crawled out from beneath his workbench and waited till the footsteps faded away before launching out of his room and down the hallway. His footsteps were light and long as he sped through the palace till he came to the ballroom.

He readjusted his hat, spun a spool of red thread, and then entered.

The Queen stood in the exact precise middle of the room, a blue cat lounging in the air in front of her. They hushed as soon as the Hatter entered the room.

"Let's go." The Hatter grinned madly as he sprung to a stop in front of them.

Chessur and Mirana shared a look, before she nodded and searched through her cloth pockets.

"Unfortunately, Chessur has alerted me that the other portal is now unavailable, and that Alice is not near the rabbit hole anymore." The Queen stopped searching. "But, as it happens, I did drain the Jabberwocky blood from it's body and stored it upon my person for such an event as this."

The Queen produced two vials of the strangely coloured Jabberwocky blood.

"Now, Chessur does not need any as he has very good evaporating skills. He can travel as much as he likes. However, you, Hatter, are different." She passed him the vials. "Careful. Now, there's one for you to travel there, and one for you to travel back."

"How about Alice?" The Hatter asked, carefully sliding the vials into his cravat.

The Queen looked shocked. She laughed. "Oh I almost totally forgot that girl!"

The Hatter bristled with annoyance.

Mirana carefully extracted another, smaller, vial. She made a face at it, before passing it to Hatter again.

"Be careful – make sure she drinks all of it."

The Hatter compared the two vials. Alice's was much smaller. He looked at the Queen for explanation.

"Jabberwocky blood cannot be used on someone from a world other than ours too much. Just because she has used it once, her system will be much weaker in Otherworld."

"You mean…she can get sick?" The Hatter's eyes went wide.

The Queen nodded solemnly, then smiled brightly. "Oh yes. But once she comes back to Wonderland, she'll be fit again."

The Hatter pocketed the vial in his cravat with the others. He shook himself, and then smiled hugely.

"Well, let's go!"

Chessur rolled his eyes, but climbed on top of the Hatter's top hat slowly.

"You'll have one week in Otherland." The Queen began to walk away. "Chessur knows where Alice is. You'll have one week – no more, no less."

Chessur disappeared and Tarrant downed one of the larger vials of liquid. He felt a strange spinning sensation before it went black.

Hatter landed with oomph on a patch of grass.

The blue cat on the ground next to him grinned. "Nice landing, Hatter."

Tarrant leapt to his feet and glanced at the rabbit hole behind them. He gave a nod to the cat before striding forwards. "Let's find her."

The Cat grinned once more, "Wrong way, Tarrant." He chuckled, trotting off in the opposite direction to the Hatter.

Tarrant spun and ran to catch up with the cat. "Of course. This way then."

And the two set off towards a large manor, hidden by the forest.


End file.
